Attitude
by Sup3rPanda5
Summary: In the Season 9 Opener  Family Affair , Why in the world was Greg giving everyone attitude? What is Nicks Reaction? Nick/Greg. Mpreg warning! don't likey? no ready!


**Attitude  
><strong>

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or anythin i just wrote this for the purpose of reading NxG mpreg cause there sure as hell isn't enough out there! ^_^

* * *

><p><em>Takes place during the Season 9 opening of CSI episode:"Family Affair".<em>

Greg's been acting so weird over the last week. Who am I kidding he's been more hormonal than Sara and Catherine combined. I was thinking on my way back from shift. For Pete's sake we haven't had sex, because of it. I mean we haven't had a decent talk, except at work. Out of nowhere I suddenly turned left heading to Greg's apartment, making up my mind that it's time for a serious talk.

C-S-I

I knocked on the door, to have Greg open it. He was only wearing a tight T-shirt and a pair of boxers. "Why are you-" I interrupted his question by saying "We need to talk." He bit his lip and stepped aside. I stood right in front of him, waiting for him to start talking. "What?" he asked in the attitude that has been common for the last few days at work and the attitude he used with Cath earlier also. "You know very well what I'm talking about. You know I'm talking about your attitude, mood swings, and your behavior. One minute you're a drama queen the next your quiet and look like your going to cry." I said in a stern voice, which showed a little worry at the end.

I saw him look away, with an annoyed look on his face. "What you want a news flash?" he responded in a sarcastic tone, and continued. "I'm having a horrible time at work because everyone keeps reminding me about my attitude, including my boyfriend. I'm stressed. My relationship is breaking apart. To make matters worse, my boyfriend wants to break up with me." Boy the time he finished he was holding back tears.

"Greg-" he cut me off by saying. "I don't want the pity, Nick." I got agitated and said not even thinking through what I was going to say. "I was going to show you some sympathy. Greg, you don't know what you even want! Fuck this, you know what, we should break up. No, we are breaking up." His face was frozen with shock and pain, tears freely streaming down his face.

I walked closer to hold him, as he tired his best to hold back sobs. He tried to push me away, "Get out… Get out!" he chocked in between sobs. I held him close, as he weakly tried to pull away. Greg gave in moments after and cried into my chest, while I whispered I'm sorry & comforting words. Rubbing his back, to calm him down and stroking the back of his head. _Why the fuck did I have to snap at him? _Nick thought to himself.

"I-I'm so s-sorry…" Greg croaked out. I couldn't help but regret yelling at him, I felt so bad that I had contributed to the pain he was feeling right now. _I should've been more calm, god im so stupid! _"Shhh, Greg. I'm the one who should be sorry. Come on… sit down." I led him to the couch, and he calmed down with the occasional tears escaping from his eyes. "Greg, please tell me. I want to know why you feel this way." Greg looked at him with tear glazed eyes and whispered "I-I'm pregnant."

I looked at him and pulled him near, when the tears started sliding down his eyes more & more frequently. "Greg… Why didn't you tell me?" "I was scared." he mumbled quietly into the embrace. "I was scared you'd get mad, or how everyone was going to react… We haven't been talking lately and I was scared, Nicky, that you wouldn't want me anymore."  
>I ran my hand through his hair as we sat embraced on the couch. "G, I'll always be by your side. I would never reject you because of something like this… You know I always wanted a family. Greg, I should be the one sorry, I admit I don't know what came over me the last few weeks, but I should've known better than to just judge and let you handle it on your own." I took my hand and cupped his cheek, as he leaned into it I wiped the stray tears away with my thumb.<p>

"I love you, Nicky" he whispered as a small smile formed on his face.  
>"love you too, G." I whispered back gently pulling my hand from his face to the barely noticeable bump.<p>

"You know this'll be an interesting one to explain to the team" he joked leaning against me with the sparkle in his eyes. I couldn't help but laugh trying to imagine how they all reacted.  
>Like Deer in Headlights O_O<p>

* * *

><p>Authors Note: OKAY! This is my first NickGreg Fiction 3 anywhozz Please Review & cause I probably have a few other good ideas I just need your guys' support!


End file.
